og_crazydbsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Truth
Many people wonder, what is this server? Why are the staff not as sexy anymore? Well, to answer, it's because this server is a mere husk of what it used to be. And that because of multiple mistakes made a minority of people. The Split What is the split, one might ask? Well to put it simply, a bot that banned every member of his server was invited due to a big big big mistake made by the owner which he fully admits. A mistake which was symptomatic of other mistakes. He was not as active as an owner as he first was, even the co-owner at the time was corrupt. Because no actions were being taken, some Rpers moved themselves to a brand new server known as DB:IM, which is currently quite successful. The rest were still in CDBS, until the bot was invited. People made a brand new server after CDBS went to hell in order to restore what was lost, which would include giving Damian ownership. However, he discarded it, calling people "nobodies" as he was being insulted and people began to argue over who was and should be owner of the new server. That was when it was decided he wouldn't regain ownership. But, rather, Beerus would be the rightful owner, and so he began to rebuild the old server with the help of a loyal friend he'd known for years, Gohan. The Poll After some dispute, Beerus gave in to Damian, giving ownership to him. By that point, the people of new CDBS had already had started hating Damian. So, the idea was pitched to hold a poll, allowing the members to decide who should be owner. Damian, or Beerus. Suddenly, people we had never seen before started joining the server once the poll was put up, and they voted for Damian. He had invited people who were part of the old server to vote for him. However, the poll was still in good shape no matter what, as it was a ratio of 4:1 in favor of Beerus as other votes were disocunted. The poll looked to be won, but it was deleted suddenly. Checking the modlogs, we found that Damian had deleted it. By that point, every single member began attacking for such a thing. This was wrong but Damian did make a mistake. He eventually gave ownership back, and left the server. Admins banned him not even minutes later which was unfair. ￼The Aftermath Seeking peace, Beerus and a few others joined the CDBS Damian had rebuilt to bring up exactly what happened to his members, as they had no idea what truly happened. We agreed to let Damian back in the new CDBS only under he conditions that the people decide whether he's allowed back. We unbanned him temporarily during the poll, but the entire staff team agreed to keep him banned, and so he was rebanned. Believing us to have lied, he cut ties with the new CDBS, forcing them to change their names, even though they were the part of the original server. We agreed, and so SDBZ was born. However, it did not end there, as we found out Gohan and a few other members of Damian's CDBS began spying on SDBZ and this was done due to paranoia and also because the same was being done both by both sides. This was, and still is not okay. Beerus, upon hearing of this, sought to seek some kind of peace with CDBS yet again. And that leads us to right now. The Present Currently, after stubborness to comply from both sides, they have agreed to end the issues between them and throw them aside. This is why, I ask of you, do ''not ''make judgements on any of the servers until you hear the full story. Peace has been found which is great. Huge effort to restore the broken bonds has been made and with mistakes from both sides being admitted, we have all agreed to forget the past and restart relationships. Notes If you're reading this, then I ask you do not attack anyone you feel who is at fault. This is meant to raise awareness to the casualties caused by this server. Every member of CDBS has the right to know the truth. Have a good day.￼